


Summer Love

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/M, gardener joxter, joxter and little my are bffs, joxter and mymble are both bi, joxter has as many cat traits as i can fit in, suitors, they are not straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: Joxter enjoyed his job as a gardener at the Mymble manor. He got to lie around outside all day while Little My and the rest of the kids kept things interesting. When the Mymble begins the search for a new suitor, the last thing on his mind is getting involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this ship lol.
> 
> Joxter ends up as a gardener for the Mymble family after his adventures. The only difference is that they never met Mymble etc in the kingdom.
> 
> This has no relation to my other fic "winter is colder than I imagined"

The air was heavy with the scent of blooming flowers and earthy soil. The cool dirt felt amazing against his tanned skin, a refreshing balm to combat the steady beat of the summer sun. He stretched and rolled, dirt coating his exposed arms and seeping into his well-worn trousers and fur.

"Joxter!"

Joxter froze, staring up at the blue sky for a heartbeat. She called his name again. Curses.

With a huff, he squirmed in the dirt one more time before pulling on his hat and pushing himself up. He turned to face the head housekeeper currently hovering beside his vegetable patch.

"Yes, Ms. Rachels?"

"I thought I told you to have these slugs removed."

Joxter glanced at the rows the housekeeper's gaze was directed. It couldn't have been _that_ long since he had last inspected them. How often was he supposed to check, anyways?

"They were slug-free when I made my rounds."

"Then make another round; we can’t serve half-eaten, half-willed vegetables."

Thankfully, Ms. Rachels trusted him enough to leave him to his task, informing him that dinner would be tuna casserole before heading back to the manor, apron and tail swishing in time with her steps.

Joxter watched her go with bored eyes.

He got in a few more half-hearted rolls, but the atmosphere was ruined and now it just made him itchy. Sitting up once more, he brushed the dirt from the fur along his arms, stopping occasionally to carefully tugged a knot free with his teeth.

He pulled down the shirt sleeves bunched at his shoulders then reached over to the woolen mass next to him. As the warmth and weight of the coat met his skin, he began to purr, eyes already closing. After he got rid of the slugs, a nap was next on his list.

Focusing back to the task at hand, he wiggled his arms into the sleeves. With a yawn and a handful of stretches, Joxter got to his feet.

 

…

 

"Whatcha doing!?"

Joxter glanced over at the girl who had silently appeared next to him. Her red bun gleamed with reflected sunlight while her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Hello, Little My. I'm pulling slugs from the garden."

"Can I have them?"

Joxter shrugged and handed over the small pail.

Little My's devious grin slipped off her face. "Hey, what gives, there's only like, four!"

"I told Ms. Rachels I had already taken care of the slugs, but she disagreed."

Inwardly, he was proud that he hadn't actually let the slug problem get too bad, as that would have meant more work before he could nap.

He reached out to take back the pail. Little My stuck her tongue out but gave it up without a fight. She then plopped down next to him, lying on her stomach with her head resting on her hands, little legs swinging. She filled the summer air with tales of her lessons, how she bit the new mathematics instructor, and her progress in the fine arts. Joxter hummed and laughed in all the right places while he kept up his search for more garden pests.

After fifteen minutes without catching sight of slug nor slime, Joxter called it a day and emptied the pail over the manor fence. Hopefully those little guys would enjoy wild plants as much as they did heirloom tomatoes.

Marching back to where he had left Little My, he caught a chatter of squealing voices in the wind. He groaned. All too soon, he was overtaken by the swarm of children that existed to torment him. There were maybe fifteen small faces reaching up to his knees, babbling over each other to say hello or to tell Joxter some news or another.

He braced himself when he felt the first little paws yanking at his leg, letting them crawl up his coat and cling to his limbs.

Little My approached at the rear and smirked up at him.

"You say you hate them, but you're too nice. The other servants throw a fit when the herd comes anywhere near them."

"Well, I don't _hate_ them," he explained as one of the girls yanked his tail. He stooped down to pick her up, dangling the little whelp by one arm, to her immense joy.

He didn't regret indulging the kids when they sought him out to play, even if it often wore him out more than he'd care to admit. There wasn't much of his own childhood but murky fragments, but he did know that it was filled with many hours alone and wild, free to climb and explore to his heart's content. It was the exact opposite of how Little My frequently described her and her siblings' childhood of close quarters, strict teachers, and the high expectations that came with being a Mymble. 

"Kids deserve to play and enjoy themselves."

A voice much softer than Little My's interrupted their conversation. "I hope they're not being too rough on you, Joxter!"

Joxter tilted his head in the direction of the newcomer, smiling jauntily. "No worries, I've had worse!"

The Mymble's Daughter grinned and sat down on a bench with a book. She was the oldest and by far the tamest of the Mymble children, only coming out to the gardens to read or pick flowers for her latest love interest. A little flower garden just for her was one of his first tasks at the manor and he was always happy to help her arrange a bouquet.

"Hey, don't go getting any ideas, she's too young for you!"

Joxter glared down at Little My who had taken offence at his shift in attention. "Of course I know that. I just appreciate how she is nice and polite and so much taller than you."

_"HEY!"_

Joxter laughed at Little My's fuming face, not so much her swift kick to his shin. The Mymble's Daughter may be wonderful, but Little My was by far his favorite.

 

…

 

_"The poor woman!" – "The nerve of him!" – "Locked herself in her room" – "Just a note, can you believe the audacity?!"_

Joxter hadn't really paid the two cooks much attention as he finished his breakfast as they were always going on about some gossip or another, and the conversation had promptly slipped his mind. Now he was pretty confident he knew was they had been discussing.

Little My had approached him as he was resting under an apple tree, face carefully blank. She sat down next to him and began to pick at the grass. He maneuvered himself into a sitting position and debated asking her what was up. She answered before he could ask.

"Father is gone," she stated simply.

Joxter's eyebrows shot up. He had never seen much of either husband or wife, just their gaggle of children, but them being an unhappy couple had never crossed his mind.

Little My kept going. 

"He wrote some note saying he had had enough and to not come looking. Didn't even say bye to us. Mom hasn't left her room all day and one of the maids told me what happened."

Joxter's heart broke for his friend and he warily placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. He wasn't good at this whole 'comfort' thing, but seeing Little My like this was distressing and he had to do _something_.

"Were you close?" he asked softly.

"He read to us. And told us he loved us and he took us out fishing sometimes. He and mom would always kiss and act disgustingly in love."

Joxter itched to find this cowardly man and put his claws to good use.

"I'm sorry he did this to you all."

"Well, me too!" she snapped, pushing his hand off and scrambling a few feet away.

Joxter had never seen Little My cry. His tail swished nervously as she viciously rubbed the tears away as they fell, trying to catch her breath that kept catching in her throat.

Joxter waited for her to decide what she wanted to do next, relieved and yet a bit surprised when she came back to him, crawling into his lap and gripping his coat. He wrapped his arms around her leaned them both into the tree. He moved his hands away once they were situated, mindful of how Little My had been less than thrilled when he had tried to comfort her with the same motion. His friend settled against him, still taking in shuttering breaths but maybe just a little less jagged.

She must have had a very stressful day, because within a handful of minutes, she was fast asleep. Joxter gazed fondly at the softened features and hoped that Little My's sleep would be calm and dreamless. For him at least, a good sleep always did a world of good. He carefully removed his hat and set it atop her head to block out the bright summer sun.

Closing his eyes, he fell into a light doze to the drone of cicadas and a steady weight on his chest.

 

…

 

Mymble had steadfastly ignored everyone who had knocked or pounded or pleaded at her door since she had tasked her maid with spreading the news.

In her fuzziest pyjamas, curled among her pile of pillows, she had stared morosely into space for the better part of twelve hours.

She was sad, she supposed. There wasn't much else to feel when the man she had been married to for twenty years left in the middle of the night and only leaving behind a _fucking note to explain himself_. Well, maybe some anger was there too. He hadn't been perfect by any means – he would go days locked in his study, spent far too much on extravagant novelties to fill the house, and he didn't even like parties besides the stuffy dinner kind.

But he had been kind to her and their children. He was a wonderful conversationalist and an exceptional lover. He had stayed by her side in sickness and in health. Until now.

She looked up at the canopy hanging overhead and then to the side at the much-too-empty bed. She took a deep breath and willed herself to sit up. As much as she wanted to keep hugging her pillow and sniffle, enough was enough. She had laid around all day recalling everything wonderful and awful about her marriage, and that was all the time she would spend on him. He didn't deserve a second more.

In fact, she should probably start looking into suitors. Maybe not for marriage, at least not straight away, but a new flame nonetheless. Someone who would hold her and be with her and who would find her kids as wonderful as she did. She knew that being so distraught without someone by her side was far from healthy, but by the stars how awful it felt to be lonely. Maybe with time she could adjust, but for now, that was the last thing she wanted. A summer fling would do her good, and what better time than the present to begin the search?

When she opened the door, a flood of people stood waiting. With her puffy polka-dotted pyjamas and tight bun, she smiled invitingly at them all. They parted as she stepped out and hung on to her every word as she spoke. 

"Friends and staff, I am terribly sorry for my behavior today, but what is done is done. Now come along, we have much work to do. I want everything just _grand."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Thank you all for being so patient!

Joxter scrubbed his hand down his face, silently willing the list of demands to disappear. New rows of exotic flowers, extravagant hedge designs, scrubbing the fences, cutting the grass, replacing about a dozen things. It went on and on! He shook his head in disgust as he rested among the tools on the garden shed's dusty floor.

Three days was all the time the staff would be given to whip the manor into shape before dozens of suitors started traipsing around and vying for the Mymble's affections. And her husband had just left! Okay, that might have been a bit uncalled for. But that was besides the point. All this meant for him was that he now had three days full of hard work ahead of him just to please a bunch of rich people. Maybe he should quit, live off the land again. But he had a good thing going here.

Taking his hand off from being draped over his eyes, Joxter took in his shed. It wasn't the tidiest, but it was pleasant and smelled like fresh soil and had a delightful sunny patch by the window. There was always food and he had a warm place to sleep whether that be the orchards, a soft plod of grass, or his room in the manor when winter was in full swing. And since he wasn't yet bored of the whole affair, giving it all up wasn't really in his best interests.

All in all, three days of work wasn't the absolute worst thing in the world.

Groaning at the conjecture, Joxter sat up, knocking down a rusty rake in the process. After standing and righting it, he swept a clean spot into existence on his cluttered workstation and set down the list. Staring down at it in determination, his tail swished behind him, beating slightly against the floor.

The hedges would be a good start. Having the most noticeable things done first would be a good course of action, just in case he didn't manage to get everything else done. The thought of slicing up the branches and leaves the hedges worked so hard to grow made his nose scrunch in distaste, but he'd seen enough uptight aristocratic gardens on his travels that he knew the drill. Besides, they'd always grow back.

Placing a pot on the paper so it wouldn't accidentally blow away, he grabbed some thick gloves and a pair of shears and headed out.

He had only gotten a few snips in when it became clear that he'd need a something to clear out the debris, so he was forced to head back to the shed for the wheelbarrow. However; upon returning, he found his workspace in shambles. He set down the wheelbarrow and watched as the children ran around, poking each other with makeshift spears out of the felled branches. He really hoped they wouldn't get too rough with each other. That and it was going to be hell trying to get the sticks back. If he was lucky, they'd tire themselves out soon enough.

Wading through the kids and getting a few whaps to the shins for his efforts, he got back to cutting branches, making sure that he put everything he snipped directly into the wheelbarrow lest the kids get their hands on any more weaponry.

Sweatier but with a full wheelbarrow, Joxter maneuvered it over to gate leading to the neighboring forest. On his way, he came across one kid who had been conspicuously absent from the current throng. Which was odd considering how much he knew she loved whapping people with sticks.

"Little My! Care to join me to toss this out?"

She was currently splashing about at the edge of the garden's small pond, dress already soaked by the looks of it. She startled at the sound of his voice then turned and stared at him for a beat. The tension in his shoulders lessened when she got up, squeezed her dress that was sopping with pond water, and walked over to join him. He smiled down at her, but in return he got the pleasure of her grubby pond hands being wiped against his pants, leaving dark splotches against the coarse material.

"You're a delight," he commented dryly.

"Yes I am."

Joxter smiled. "Yes you are."

He resumed pushing the wheelbarrow and Little My fell in step. The two walked to the gate and into the forest.

"So, how have you been?" he asked as he tipped the contents of the wheelbarrow onto a clear patch of forest floor.

His friend shrugged. "I'm glad mom is looking for someone new. She deserves better."

"Well that's good."

"Sure, I guess."

Joxter righted the wheelbarrow and brushed out a few stray leaves. "You guess?"

"Well, what if they're no good, hmm? Mom is such a romantic, she might pick the first troll who gives her flowers."

Joxter had to look up to meet Little My's gaze since she had made her way a few branches up a nearby tree.

"I'm sure your mother is a very fine judge of character. I mean, she's putting in a lot of work to find someone perfect. I heard the invitations are going as far as the South Sea."

Little My scowled and rested her face on her hands. "I know. I just… We haven't had anyone new in ages. Besides new siblings, obviously."

Joxter chuckled softly. "Well then they'll be someone new to torment. They'll surely fall for all your pranks. Now come down from there, I need to get back to work."

With a noise of displeasure, Little My shimmied down. Landing on the ground, she went straight over to the wheelbarrow and hopped in. "Well then you better hurry."

"You're right, I'm very late. I think I'll have to run."

Joxter got the two of them safely back to the hedges where the children had managed to start up a feudalistic society. Joxter got back to work and Little My kept herself busy demanding outrageous and impossible shapes. The suggestions were mostly filtered out, but he did manage to clip one bush into a small, lopsided star.

 

* * *

 

Slowly but surely, Joxter got through the list. At least he would have less work to do in the future. It was a small comfort as he struggled to wrench up another rotted piece of fence.

After the fence came the flowers, imported in from who-knows-where and painstakingly transferred into neat rows leading up to the large manor doors. Then the leaves on the orchard floor had been raked, and when he finished clipped away the excess ivy on the manor's west side, he got straight to work scrubbing at the benches strewn around the grounds.

The third and final full day of work was a brutally hot one and daydreams of shady spots and long overdue naps far away from grabby children and soon-to-arrive guests only got him so far.

Starting to pant from the heat even with his overcoat removed, Joxter paused from watering the newly planted bulbs to set his hat down and poured a bit of the water over his head, squinting his eyes in pleasure at the cool trickle down his neck. He lapped up a bit of the pouring water before righting the watering can and reaching down for his hat to sit it back atop his head.

"Joxter, there you are."

The mumrik in question finished positioning his hat and turned around, fingers brushing away the clinging hair from his eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Rachels?"

Ms. Rachel's frown was sympathetic, but her resolve didn't waver as she informed him of his next assignment.

"You'll just be serving drinks and it's only going to be for five nights, eight to eleven. I know this isn't really up your alley, but it's all-hands-on-deck."

Of course, unless he was ready to quit then and there, there wasn't much room for debate.

That night, Joxter found himself bored out of his mind learning about the floor plan, how to hold a platter of champagne glasses, and how to stay out of the way of the guests while still being available to offer drinks. At least he had been given a job that wouldn't require much more than showing up. At the end, he received a server's outfit and was sent on his way.

Already in the manor, Joxter made his way to his rarely-used room to throw the outfit onto his bed before heading out to the garden. It had cooled down considerably since the afternoon and the grass was pleasantly cool when he laid down to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Joxter finished up all but a few hopefully-to-go-unnoticed tasks by midmorning and proceeded to spend his last free hours dozing by the pond, peeking his eye open occasionally to watch an insect crawl by or a duck clean itself.

By six, when the sunlight had dimmed to an afternoon haze, the sounds of guests made his ears flatten and his tail beat against the ground. It wasn't that he didn't love a good party, but more the type out in a secluded field with blueberry wine, twanging music until the sun came up, and an easy escape if he started to feel too overwhelmed. All the same, at half past seven, he headed inside.

Inside, he ate a quick dinner then passed the flurry other workers, platters of food, and a frazzled Ms. Rachels to snag the uniform from his room. After halfheartedly scrubbed himself down, tugging free a few knots in his fur and attempting to flatten down his hair with some water, Joxter removed his hat and put on the uniform. It was tight and stiff when he was used to flowing and worn, and although it wasn't exactly to his liking, what else was new?

Throwing his hat and the rest of his wardrobe into his room, he joined the others. When eight o'clock struck, tray wobbling only a little, he shuffled into the great hall.

 

* * *

 

_Wow._

Joxter didn't often go into the great hall, but even then he knew it had been done up for the occasion. The soft yellow walls and chandeliers gave a pleasant aura of warmth and dozens of men and women lounged on chaises or milled about. The chatter and heat of the many attendants filled the room and pressed against his body.

He dutifully stayed in the great hall for one hour, not including the two times he left to refill his tray and sit down for a handful of minutes. He moved around best he could between the flowing hems of dresses and wildly gesticulating arms while his feet began to ache and his arm grew cramped even with the tray balanced on his shoulder.

Once the first hour was up, he moved on to the next room.

The ballroom.

He'd never had reason nor desire to enter the place before, but it fit with what he had imagined a ballroom to look like. The walls were a muted red, and only a few chairs rested against the wall. The rest of the room was filled with dancing couples, stepping in time to the lively orchestra in the far corner. The music was fast and joyous and the Joxter couldn't help but admit it was an enthralling tune.

He made his way to the side and subtly leaned against the wall, taking the weight off his feet.

With nothing better to do, he turned his attention to the dance floor. Quite a few couples were clearly not used to the faster pace, turning their waltzes lopsided and uncoordinated. He was busy watching a troll step on their partner's toes when a couple who could very much keep up with the beat twirled by.

His gaze shifted.

Leading was a woman almost as broad as she was tall. Her deep purple dress swished against the floor with every fervent step and her smile, framed by a fuzzy collar, looked ecstatic and warm and inviting.

And then she and her partner disappeared back into the fray. He straightened up in a jerky motion and stared into the crowd. Now that he was looking, the woman stood almost a head above the others, and it didn't escape his notice that her shining red hair was in the same style as many of the children who trampled over him every afternoon. If that was the Mymble, then just maybe all the suitors here didn't seem so crazy after all.

The rumble and chatter of voices took the place of the brass and strings a few minutes later. While the dancers found someone new in anticipation for the next song, Joxter took the opportunity to wade into the crowd, offering drinks as he made his way to the Mymble. Just to get a better glimpse. He passed the Mymble's previous partner, now with a regal looking gentleman, and then settled in an open area to watch as the Mymble took the center position of a small crowd of people.

Joxter couldn't hear what was happening, but was content to soak in the Mymble's expressions from a few feet away. She seemed to be perpetually merry, with rosy cheeks and a few stray hairs coming out of her bun that she distractedly tucked behind her ear. The Mymble's antennas gleamed in the light from the crystal chandelier and when her hearty laugh reached his ears, he blushed at the beauty of the sound.

When the first notes of the next song began to play, the Joxter stayed on the dance floor long enough to watch as the Mymble took a dainty woman's hand and the rest of the crowd dispersed with palatable disappointment.

When the clock struck ten, Joxter broke out of the hazy thoughts he had conjured up of dancing with the Mymble, strengthened each time she and her current partner twirled past. Although he didn't know her at all, she seemed like a remarkable lady. One of these suitors was going to be a very lucky creature.

The rest of the night passed quickly, if dully. Having been forced to move on to the dining room, Joxter was kept busy offering champagne and clearing away discarded glasses until the guests began to take their leave. When the clock struck eleven, Joxter wasted no time in discarding his tray in the kitchens and heading over to his room to get out of the confining outfit.

His old clothes were a blessedly wonderful comfort and he was tempted to just sink under the covers of his bed since he was already in his room. However; after such a long night cooped up inside, he forced himself up and out. It was the right choice, and he immediately felt the rumble in his chest at the night's cool air. Sleepily, he ambled to the orchards, picking a nice tree and settling down in the branches.

 

* * *

 

Joxter sleepily blinked his eyes open, somewhat surprised that it was clearly still night. He jostled around to find a better position, but froze at the sound of footsteps echoing up into the tree. Eyesight already adjusting to the dark, he shuffled along the branch to peek down instead.

It was the Mymble's Daughter and her mother, their bobbing buns passing below him on their way to one of the many benches scattered throughout the orchard.

Well, this was awkward. What should he do?

A rustle behind him made him take a second to glance back and he almost shouted at the sight.

Little My was similarly spooked, clinging to the tree trunk as his own tail calmed down after reflexively puffing up. He opened his mouth to whisper what in the heaven was going on, but Little My glared, putting her finger to her lips and pointing down. She shuffled further along the branch to watch the two women. Desperately wanting an explanation, the Joxter simply looked down as well.

"Mom, he left you…"

"Doesn't mean I don't miss him, dear."

"I know, I miss him too…"

_Silence._

"You'll find someone, it was only the first night after all."

The Mymble's Daughter rubbed her mother's arm.

"I'm no good at this anymore. It's been so long."

"Nonsense, everyone thought you were the belle of the ball."

Joxter certainly thought so, and waited for the Mymble's reply.

"Why, thank you dear. The party was a delight."

The conversation then shifted to the party and the food and the merriment. The Mymble's laughter at being reminded of whatever the "fondue mishap" was made him smile, placing his head in his arms as he listened.

When the two left to walk and talk some more, Joxter leaned away from the edge and sat up, swinging around to face Little My. He raised his brows as to why she was up in an apple tree at two in the morning.

"They never let me be part of the important stuff. I just wanted to know how the party went," she said with her arms crossed, glaring angrily at the ground below.

"Did you hear what you wanted?"

"All the suitors were no good."

"Well, like your sister said, it was only the first night," Joxter pointed out.

"She should date _you_."

If Joxter's claws hadn't dug into the bark purely on instinct, he would have fallen right out of the tree.

"Where would you get such an idea, Little My?" he choked out.

"I saw the way you looked at her."

"What, just now?" Joxter said, still struggling to breathe after his friend almost gave him a heart attack.

"No, at the party, stupid."

Joxter squinted at the girl, genuine curiosity taking over for a moment. "You were there? Then why sneak out here to hear what happened?"

"Couse I was. Well it doesn't mean I knew how she felt. She doesn't really talk about her feelings. Not to me."

Joxter really didn't know how to have this conversation. It was the middle of the night, he was tired, and Little My wanted him to date her mother. Worst of all, he'd have to hurt his best friend.

"Little My, I can't date your mother."

Little My looked up at him defiantly. "Don't be ridiculous, I think Mother would like you in return."

"That isn't the problem. Even if she did, your mother deserves someone who'll stick by her. I'm really not that person. I may give more than a note, but I'd just hurt her and _you_ in the exact same way."

"No, you wouldn't, you –."

"Yes, Little My, I would." Joxter's easy-going nature slipped away like water. "I've been happy to stay here for the past few years but it's not going to last. One of these days I'm going to get up and leave and you'll never see me again."

Little My's eyes widened, her mouth a slight 'o' shape.

"Your mother deserves someone better. And so do you."

Little My just kept staring up at him with that same crushed look. Joxter's resolve wavered. Maybe he had been too harsh… He didn't mean to make it sound so callus, but it was true. He'd leave. He always had to leave.

"Please, Little My. I love you dearly, I hate to hurt you like this. Please drop it."

Her expression twisted and soured and Joxter braced himself for what were sure to be seething words. "If you love me so much, why wouldn't you stay?" she mumbled darkly.

And yet, even though he had prepared himself, those words hurt more than anything.

"Little My, wait! It isn't like that!"

"Save it! Goodnight, Joxter."

And suddenly she was scaling down the tree. Joxter watched her flee into the night with a heart heavier than lead. He felt tears well up in his eyes and curled himself into a ball. Why couldn't he have just stayed asleep?

 

* * *

 

The next day, a maid came to inform him that Little My had utterly insisted the gardener bring her flowers for her room. Flabbergasted, Joxter quickly dug out a small clump of daisies and stuck them in a pot, poking at them in hopes the flowers would be perfect enough to mend the gigantic mess of their friendship he had made.

Joxter shuffled alongside the maid who led him up to the children's room. He left Joxter at a colorful door covered with a thousand crayon doodles born from wild imaginations. He took a few quick breaths and gripped the pot like a lifeline. Finally, he reached out to twist the handle.

It was a very crowded room, with dolls and wooden train sets and play-pretend outfits as well as two dozen small faces turning towards him the moment he stepped in. He quickly zeroed in on Little My, whose head was peeking out from the bottom bunk of a bed in the far corner.

He walked over, weaving between sailing wooden blocks and scampering feet to thrust out the flowers.

"Here you go."

Little My's small hands grabbed the pot and placed it in the small space between her bunk and the next. The space was already bursting with trinkets and she pushed aside a small music box to make room.

He stood awkwardly as he watched her position it, his tail swishing against the ground, betraying his overwhelming nervousness. When she finished and looked up at him, he made an effort to hold his tail steady.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"No problem."

They stared at each other.

Surprisingly, Little My broke the silence first. "I didn't mean it."

"Mean what?"

"I know you care about me and everyone else. You tell us all about your adventures and it makes sense that that's way better than hanging out in our gardens every day."

Joxter hesitantly sat down besides Little My's bed so that they could be eye-level with each other.

"I do like adventure, but it's more than that. It's the call to the forest and nature and being alone sometimes. Some people need quiet like others need company. And I promise that if I ever left, I'd come back to visit you. I was being cruel when I said I'd never see you again. I just didn't want you to get hurt. But I hurt you anyways."

"Do you think you're gonna leave soon?"

"No, I think I still have a few more years at this place. And by then, maybe you'll be the one who wants to leave. You're getting old enough, aren't you?"

"Mym's been talking about leaving, did you know?"

"Really, now? What did she say?"

"She's says she's plenty old enough to leave the house, plus I think she wants some more space to herself. I think I'd like that. She said I could come along if I wanted."

Joxter glanced at Little My's slice of the room. A bed and a small area on the floor for all her personal possessions. He hoped that when she left, she'd find somewhere to stretch out and take up as much space as she wanted.

"That's very kind of her."

Another beat of silence.

"So are we okay?" Joxter asked.

"No. I have one more thing to say."

Joxter steeled himself for the worst. "What is it?"

"I really think the Mymble would like you."

Joxter's expression hardened. "Little My…"

"No, let me finish! She wants someone who likes her company, who'll dance with her and let her talk on and on about frilly dresses and soups. She isn't even looking for marriage."

Joxter frowned. "She's not?"

"Well, I'm sure she'd _like_ to get married, but if you had to leave, she'd understand."

Joxter fiddled with his hat.

"I don't know… How would it even work?"

"Easy, just pose as a guest and talk to her."

"It's not that easy. I've got my job, remember?"

"Just sneak out. I'm sure you could."

"Well, yeah. But if I get caught, I'd probably get fired."

"If I say you won't be getting fired, then you won't be. I'll have Mym back you up too."

Joxter was touched and he smiled softly. "You would?"

"Well of course. Until you choose to leave, you're not getting kicked out."

Joxter curled up to put his head between his knees, hiding his widening grin. This was just all so crazy. But it honestly sounded a bit thrilling. A chance to court the Mymble? Blessed by her own daughter, even. There was just one thing he had to make clear.

He pulled his head back up and made eye-contact with Little My.

"If I do this, and it somehow works, being in love won't change me leaving in the long run. It's not some magic cure-all and I need to know you'll be okay with this."

Little My nodded. "I get it. I just… I think you'll make my mom happy for however long you stay. And as long as you make it clear to her that you'll be leaving one day. You're not allowed to hurt her."

Joxter smiled indulgently. Little My could be a menace, but she was also the most protective person he'd ever met. And now that he was sure he wouldn't be hurting anyone he cared about, he couldn't help but feel the first stirrings of excitement.

"I think I can handle that. So what's next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out, but hopefully the wait will be shorter this time around.
> 
> Comments would be amazing, I love to read them <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!!!
> 
> AHH school is so hard. But it's slowed down a bit and I love being able to work on this again.

It wasn't too bad, being fitted. Little My hopped around, making him raise his arms and wrapping the tape measure around his neck, shoulders, and torso, scribbling down numbers as she went.

The other children moved around them with little interest, but when Little My declared that she was done, their attentions were quickly redirected.

"Don't die," Little My said as she high-tailed it out of the room, door slamming behind her. Joxter sighed and plopped himself on the floor, reaching for the nearest kid and hoisting her into the air next to his face, staring into her small eyes.

"What do you think of all this, little one?"

The girl slapped at his hat and he chuckled quietly. The others crowded closer as he set the girl down.

For the next hour or so, he watched the kids play, occasionally filling in as pirate captain or tea party attendant or chef's assistant according to the whims of the loudest child.

Leaving the room, he was more than a little tired, and was quick to fall into a doze in the first patch of soft grass he found.

* * *

That night's party passed similarly to the first, although getting ready had been a bit of a rush. He may have underestimated just how tired he had been after seeing the children, not waking up until the sun had nearly set. Even as he held up his tray, he stifled a yawn. The comforting warmth of the great hall didn't help, but he kept himself busy looking around for any places Little My could be hiding. She was so small though that that could be just about anywhere. Had she really been there the first night?

The ballroom was much the same as before, and Joxter happily tapped his foot to the music and watched the way the people moved together. Sometimes there were large dances, chains of people linking arms and switching partners every few measures. The Mymble swept most partners off their feet, literally in some cases. Joxter couldn't help but smile when he saw the blushing ladies and flustered gentlemen leave her arms; their happiness was just so infectious. That, and the bubbly thought that that could be him.

When the next hour struck, he pulled himself away and headed towards the dining hall.

About halfway into refilling glasses and being snapped at by a few of the more demanding guests, a tug on his sleeve had him turning towards Ms. Rachels.

"Hey, a few people found the entrance to the gardens and I'm sure they'd like drinks. Would you mind being stationed there for the rest of the night?"

Joxter's eyes lit up, touched that she was giving him an out.

He gave a quick affirmative and thank you before heading out. The guests outside were scattered around benches, and walking around the quiet and misty gardens to reach them was a wonderful change of pace. He had just reached the manor exit again when he heard his name being called.

"Joxter!"

He turned to see the Mymble's Daughter coming out of the house. She was draped in a lovely pink dress, hair down and curling gracefully around her cheeks.

"Hello, there! I must say, you look very dashing."

She lit up. "Oh, thank you! Now isn't this just the most romantic setting you've ever seen? You've really outdone yourself."

Joxter smiled and looked around at the grounds. Under the moonlight and the light spilling out from inside, he supposed it did look rather charming.

"Thank you."

She reached him and then motioned for them to keep walking.

"Have you been enjoying the party?" Joxter asked as they made their way further into the grounds.

"Definitely! There's so many new people, and I really hope Mother finds someone to her liking. And some here are young enough that maybe there's hope for me too."

The Mymble's Daughter really didn't need to rely on hope, if there was one thing the Mymble and her daughter had in common, it was lighting up a room.

"I'm sure you'll find someone perfect."

The Mymble's Daughter had plenty to say, and Joxter enjoyed listening. They sat down on an open bench together, Joxter balancing the platter of glasses on his lap. The Mymble's Daughter talked at length of the people she'd met and the new places she wanted to go, and he nodded along.

"So you're really thinking of leaving?" he asked pleasantly, but frowned when a bit of the Mymble's Daughter's energy faded. She messed with some of the bracelets on her wrist.

"Mmhm. I'm plenty old enough. I just have to start… But, well I've never done anything like moving out!" She looked up at him briefly, and Joxter caught the worry in her face.

"How does it even work? Where would I go? It's just so much to think about but I know if I don't make the effort, it's not going to happen by chance."

Joxter took in her statement. He had never faced such issues; he left home because he had wanted to and it came naturally to a mumrik. But the Mymble had raised her children very differently, they hardly left the house farther than a what one could walk in a few hours and there was no pressure to leave until they were well and ready. With everything that they needed to be happy, there was little reason to want to try something different and away from anything they'd ever known.

"Well, what about taking a few trips by yourself to see what you'd like? A few days walk to the West and you pass through about a dozen towns."

The Mymble's Daughter hummed in consideration.

"And, if you go East, it might be a big journey, but eventually you'd get to Moominvalley. My friends there are always happy to have company, that way you wouldn't need to turn back right away. And as for finding a home, you could build one or buy one or just invest in a nice tent, it's really up to you."

"That sounds like something I might like. But I think I still need to work through it myself before then. Thank you for the suggestions."

"No problem."

The conversation switched to lighter topics until the Mymble's Daughter was ready to step back into the fray.

Joxter stood up with her, careful to keep his tray balanced. "And I better get back to work. Have a nice night."

"You too!"

* * *

Another day passed and it was once again time to get ready for the night.

Closing the door to his room and already gripping the hem of his coat to pull it over his head, he noticed a new addition on his bed. Joxter let go of his hem and approached the bed with a spark of excitement. Alongside the hastily folded black and white outfit was one of those fancy clothing covers. There was a small notecard resting on top.

_"Wear this and PLEASE take a bath."_

Joxter huffed a laugh and moved the paper aside to open the bag. It was dark brown and had a hanger poking through the top, loose fastenings keeping it closed.

The outfit inside made his eyes widen. The color scheme was similar to the outfit he always wore, but as vibrant as songbirds. A deep green, almost black overcoat with golden trims, rust red trousers, and a yellow scarf that was softer than water when he ran his hand along the material. Pulling it away from the hanger, he marveled at the light softness against the pads of his fingers.

Joxter stared at the whole ensemble for much too long.

With gentle paws, he set the scarf down and went to the washrooms to scrub down best he could, running his fingers through his hair until the knots were worked out.

The suit fell on his figure gracefully and fit in all the ways the starched uniform didn't. Joxter stared down at himself. While he wouldn't be changing his ordinary clothes any time soon, wearing the outfit certainly made him feel special. Whatever happened, he'd have to thank Little My for such a wonderful present.

While he had been taking his time getting ready, the bustling in the hallways had lessened considerably, meaning he could get away without worry. Joxter bit his lip. He may blend in with all the suitors now, but that didn't guarantee anything but getting him through the gates. How would he even begin to fit in?

He shuffled to his door and opened it an inch to peek out into the hallway. As expected, it was deserted. Filled with enough nerves to make each proceeding step feel a bit shaky, he fully pushed open the door and stepped out of the safety of his room.

Steadily, he made his way to the gardens then around to the front of the house. Guests were lingering on the steps, chatter and laughter filling the night. He kept walking.

He wished he had kept on his hat, if only to pull it down on his face. He smoothed down the front of his coat. The other guests glanced his way as he passed. A woman smiled and he did his best to return the favor. This was fine, he loved a good party after all.

* * *

It wasn't much different from this side of the attendants, but as a servant, he had been invisible. Now, as he walked forwards, he thought he could feel sets of eyes follow. Looking around, he saw several empty chairs. Sitting down, he wanted to curl up into himself. His tail had already curled up around him under his coat.

"Is this seat taken?"

Startled, he looked over to see a gentleman smiling brightly and gesturing towards the seat next to him. Joxter shook his head mutely.

"Wonderful! I felt I needed a bit of a breather."

The man pulled out a small book and began to read.

Joxter sat and he looked around. All the colors and warmth brushed against him. If he listened carefully, he could pick up individual conversations on art and architecture and the weather. Ever so slightly, he felt himself relax. His claws didn't feel so much like they were itching to poke out and his tail fell back to sweep the floor. The man next to him turned his page.

A few more minutes and he felt almost like himself again. It was just a regular party, he was great at parties. He looked around and spotted the entrance to the dining room. Something to eat sounded wonderful right about now.

With more effort than he would have liked, he pushed himself up and out of the chair. The man next to him caught his eye and smiled.

A small, honest smile graced Joxter's features in return, then he headed off.

In the dining room, he went over and got a plate, filling it up with a bit of meat and fruit and bread. He leaned against the wall as he ate with a number of other attendants who had missed out on getting a seat at the ever-packed table. The food helped calm his nerves, and admittedly tasted wonderful, warm and spiced against his tongue.

After eating a second helping, Joxter was feeling better than ever. How often did he get a chance to experience a night like this? Since stumbling across the estate and somehow getting a job (he was still fuzzy on the details), he hadn't really bothered to see what else the area had to offer in terms of entertainment.

He let his plate be whisked away by a server who didn't seem to recognize him in the least then made his way with the smallest spring in his step to the ballroom.

It was as packed as ever as he got there, and in the middle of a song. Joxter watched from the sidelines as the Mymble danced by yet again. Despite how often he had seen similar views the previous nights, it still made him sigh in wonderment. She was a remarkable Mymble.

When the music died down, Joxter's nerves spiked again. People broke from their partners and began reforming pairs, a good number heading towards the Mymble. Joxter pushed himself off the wall and waded in.

Just as he heard the Mymble's voice break through the chatter of everyone else, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning, his eyebrows shot up. Although not a second later, he catalogued the differences. No, it wasn't Moomin, although the fluffy white creature with dark eyes in front of him could have probably passed for one.

"Care to dance?"

Even his voice was similar. Kind of. The last time he had heard Moomin talk, they had barely been men and his voice still hadn't left the endearing higher pitch of his youth.

"Uhh…" Joxter eyes darted towards the Mymble.

"Oh, right, better get over there if you want to try to talk to the Mymble." The man gave him a pleasant yet slightly disappointed smile.

"Wait, no, I'll dance with you! Sorry. Um. Yeah."

Awkwardly, Joxter held out his hands.

The man looked surprised, but moved to loosely slot their bodies together.

"I'm Holin."

"Joxter."

Holin was warm but his fur was more woolen and tough, fit for colder climates.

Joxter couldn't help but think back to the ship as the music started, something slow and graceful.

He would sleep just about anywhere on the ship, but on warm nights, Moomin had thought it fun to sleep under the stars. Joxter found himself next to him on those nights, pressed up just slightly. Moomin had let Joxter run his fingers through his fur, chuckling slightly at his interest.

_"You've got fur too."_

_"Nothing compared to this."_

Joxter and Holin swayed to the beat as Joxter was far away.

When the song stopped, Holin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Joxter felt bad, he had probably been a terribly unresponsive partner.

"Thank you for the dance." Joxter said in a dismal attempt to mend the situation.

Holin gave a polite nod. "You too, I hope you have a lovely evening."

Instead of searching for the Mymble again, Joxter found himself back against the wall, not interested in another dance just yet.

It had been so long ago since he had felt interest in anyone, not since Moomin, and he had never even worked up the courage to voice any of his feelings that time around. He followed the Mymble's billowing dress as a man led her into a twirl. Would her eyes, currently squeezed shut in joy, pass right over him if he gathered the courage to ask her to dance? He didn't even know what would happen if the Mymble _did_ show interest in return. What was it like to have someone romantically love you?  
He tensed up as he felt the music come to a crashing end. As much as it scared him, this whole night was to take a chance, and that wouldn't happen standing on the sidelines.

* * *

Mymble watched as Mr. Olst walked away, expression most assuredly dreamy. She wouldn't mind a second dance with him, and had whispered to him as much before he had given his departing bow.

Turning back to the crowd, she tried not to stiffen at how much everyone had pushed in, giving her barely a few inches of breathing room. Oh how she loved parties, but all this attention was just so much sometimes! Her smile tightened as she saw one patron yelp as his tail was trodden on by a man trying to push his way in closer. Some people just had no respect. She tsked in annoyance as the man confidently waded in, then turned to meet the gaze of the person closest her. Their shiny black hair looked lovely with the flowers braided into it.

"Ms. Lilly Shao, ma'am." was the response when she asked for her name.

Mymble smiled. "It's very lovely to meet you. Would you care to ask the musicians to make this next song a group dance, and I'd be honored if you would be my first partner."

The woman's smile grew. With a quick affirmative, she ran off towards the band.

Overhearing this, the other patrons took the cue to grab partners of their own.

As the band began their tune and Lilly reached her again, they set off, carefully spinning though the crowd.

"So how has the party been?" Mymble asked between footsteps.

"I've had a wonderful time so far. And you?"

"Oh, it's been lovely, dear. A bit chaotic but you can't have a good party without a bit of mishaps. So what are some hobbies you enjoy?"

When the music slowed down for a measure, partners scattered and reorganized and were all paired off by time the beat resumed its original pace.

The man now in her arms had wide blue eyes and stumbled on the first turn. His face heated in embarrassment and he opened his mouth, likely to voice an apology.

"It's nothing to worry about love, but we best get moving before we fall behind. Shall I lead?" 

Wide eyes darted up and he quickly bobbed his head. With an amused grin, she pulled him into the next move.

As they paced each other in a circle, hands clasped together, she watched as his eyes darted away each time she caught him looking.

"Now come on, I won't bite," she teased.

He huffed a laugh and managed to lock gazes with her for the next few beats before breaking away with a sharp-toothed but childlike smile.

"You look lovely, tonight," he muttered.

She beamed. "Why thank you! As do you, you know. I don't think I managed to catch your name?"

But before the last sentence was out of her mouth, her partner had let go in order to move to his next partner. She darted her eyes around and managed to catch the flutter of a yellow scarf before it got lost in the crowd.

She frowned, but let her disappointment be pushed aside in favor of the next man in front of her. There was always the next dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Once again, not sure when the next chapter will come out, but know that I am absolutely still working on this story, no matter how slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I still love this story and completely intend to finish it, I just often don't have the motivation. But at least this chapter is finally done :)

Between one beat and the next, Joxter found himself in the arms of a sleek fillijonk, the Mymble's question trailing after him. She had wanted to know his name! Warmth bloomed in his chest, but he couldn't fall behind just because of the frankly dizzying amount of emotion he was currently feeling. Instead, he smiled as he clasped his partner's hands, spinning them into the first move with jittery passion. It seemed his happiness would be best put toward dancing.

When the song ended, Joxter joined in the raucous applause even as he panted open-mouthed, quite in need of a drink. His last partner planted a kiss to his cheek and slipped away into the crowd.

The room slowly went from too hot to warm and rosy as he gratefully sipped on a glass of water at the edge of the dancefloor. He watched in admiration as creatures reorganized themselves into new pairings. He was tired after just one song; he couldn't imagine what one after another after another would feel like, no breaks in between. His feet ached at the thought. Then again, he also knew how easily he tired compared to many of his friends.

Joxter's idle train of thought continued as he caught a glimpse of the Mymble and her current partner. They looked happy, their heads pushed together in conversation while the musicians prepared the next song.

Joxter frowned slightly and sought out a clock. An hour had nearly passed. He really should get going before someone noticed his absence.

His gaze returned to the Mymble, now twirling to the melody. The tension he was unconsciously holding was released and he smiled softly to himself. Hopefully he'd get to talk to her the next night, but for now it was best to take his leave.

He took a breath of fresh air as he closed the door to the garden behind him, the sounds of the party immediately muffling as he did. The night was in sharp relief, dark bushes against a black sky, and he easily picked his way through the darkness to the servant's entrance. He relished the slight breeze that cooled the dampness in his hair and the feel of grass against his tail.

In his room he flopped on the bed and laid there with his eyes closed for a handful of seconds, an easy smile on his lips. When he pushed himself up to slip off his outfit, he took his time putting each piece back onto the hangers and then putting the whole ensemble into the closet, humming a quiet and silly tune as he went.

Servant's attire donned, he repeated his journey once again and was back at the party before he knew it, a spare tray of champagne held aloft on his palm.

* * *

After the party and after he helped clean up the discarded glasses and displaced furniture, he was quite ready to curl up and fall asleep. Finally back in his well-worn and well-loved outfit, he made his way one last time out into the gardens. However, taking the small path to the orchards in the back, he hadn't even made it halfway to his favorite tree when small footsteps fell in line with his. He looked down at his companion who was wearing the biggest and smuggest grin he'd ever seen in his life.

He huffed and looked away, failing to smother his own grin.

"Oh, shut up you pain-in-my-ankle."

* * *

The next morning and afternoon, Joxter and the others worked in the sprawling garden, setting up tables and chairs and tents. It would be for the next day, but unless they wanted to start at first light, they needed to get the majority out of the way before then.

It was pleasant to work in the garden, there was a slight chill to the air and an ever-approaching sense of rain. He chatted a bit with Ms. Rachels and Alim, one of the children's caretakers.

Eventually, the other servants switched jobs to finalize preparations for the current night's party and the afternoon light slipped beyond the horizon. When the lamps leading up to the manor had been lit, he slipped off to his room.

The light summer shower had finally arrived and Joxter shivered in delight as he stepped back out into the garden, making his way to the manor entrance. Summer rains were always so lovely, making the air fragrant and the leaves sparkle with raindrops.

He vaguely recalled a day in his youth, walking through a field in the rain watching all the flowers sway and dance in the storm, a large frond held over his head. He had nothing to keep himself dry this time, but that was alright, the walk wasn't far. He flapped his hands against his pantlegs, pleased at the memory and the general happiness he was currently feeling with the rain around him and the party only a few minutes away.

He arrived with the first and largest wave of guests, everyone waiting in anticipation for when the manor would fling open its gates. He huddled in close with the rest, everyone taking comfort in each other's warmth and umbrellas in the rain. Joxter looked up in appreciation as a kind Hemulen shuffled over so that her umbrella covered the two of them.

The colorful mass surged forward as the doors were opened, and the Joxter thanked the woman before the two of them parted ways inside the great hall.

Joxter subtly flattened his hair and licked a small patch of fur dry on his arm as he looked around. A group of ladies walked past him from the entrance, speaking a smooth, deep language he couldn't recognize.

Without much direction mind, he walked around, drifting in and out of groups to hear a few snippets of conversation or to speak a word or two himself.

After he had pleasantly conversed with a man who had just taken a job as a bookbinder, he angled himself to the dining hall. But his footsteps slowed as he emerged from a particularly large crowd. Near the far corner of the room, underneath landscape paintings and next to the fireplace, a large assembly of chaises and couches were clustered together. There, the Mymble sat nestled with people on each side. Joxter couldn't tell what she was saying, but with the way here audience was leaning in, he was sure it was fascinating.

He was a couple steps in her direction before he stilled. Surely, he couldn't just walk up and introduce himself as the man she had shared a minute-long dance with. She had probably forgotten him by now in any case.

"Are you alright there?"

Joxter startled and twirled to face the woman who had spoken. She stood to his left in a casual but fitting suit. Her eyes looked very kind, he noted as he held her gaze for a second.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"The name's Too-Ticky."

"Joxter."

His companion glanced over toward the Mymble's group. "She's quite lovely," Too-Ticky observed.

The Joxter nodded along, assuming they had both picked out the same person. "I think so too. Are you here to talk with her?"

"No, a woman I met at the market invited me to join her here tonight. I haven't seen her yet but I'm quite sure I'm in the right place."

"Are you a traveler?" Joxter couldn't help but ask. Some people just seemed to have an air about them.

"I've been around. Although I think I've been looking for somewhere to settle for a while now. Just haven't found the right spot yet."

The Joxter hummed noncommittally at the young woman's words, not sure what to say to keep the conversation going.

"Now I do believe I've seen my lady. You best go over there and get yours."

Too-Ticky gave him a knowing look and a good-natured pat on the shoulder before sliding past him to meet up with her date.

Joxter's eyebrows rose as he watched her depart. Although unexpected, the stranger's confidence in him did help to calm down his insecurities. With Too-Ticky's advice in mine, Joxter looked over to the Mymble once more. As expected, there were still plenty of people surrounding her, but he couldn't let that stop him.

Not immediately, of course, but he would make it over there before his night came to a close. That was a good and very reasonable goal.

For the time being, he headed over to the dining hall and served himself a small bowl of soup with bread. He ate it slowly, mulling over the previous night and what would be the best way to approach the Mymble.

When he stepped back into the hall, it was with borrowed confidence, but that would have to be enough. He walked up to her group like he had done with everyone else's, and that was the end of it.

There was a free section of a loveseat open and he sat down, smiling politely. About three conversations were going at once, as conversations often did when the group was as large as this one, and he listened politely to the one closest to him about different methods of making jam.

Being a silent participant was going quite well until a voice cut through an explanation on pitting fresh cherries.

"Oh! Didn't see you there!"

Joxter stiffened up and looked over to the Mymble, who was looking back at him from across him and to the right.

"Hello," he managed, with a small smile.

"And what might your name be?"

He took comfort in how interested she looked, as if she really did care and was not asking out of politeness. He wondered if she remembered him.

"I'm the Joxter."

By now, most of the other conversations had died out and everyone in the group was looking at him. Oh, stars.

"I'm a gardener," he offered, since people seemed to be wanting more than just his name.

The man sitting directly across from him spoke up. "Oh, the ride up here certainly needs a gardener. So many brambles and gnarled old trees."

"Nature has no need for a gardener," Joxter said immediately. "I think gardening should be limited to areas around residences and only when absolutely necessary to grow food and such. And don't get me started on parks."

The man gave him a confused stare, and the Joxter was quite ready to explain to him all the faults of parks when the woman next to him spoke up.

"Have you done much work with the phalaenopsis family?"

It was now his turn to be confused.

"Umm. Can't say I have."

"Really? Where did you go to school? Are orchids rare where you're from?"

Joxter stammered. "Oh. Orchids. I've seen them around but never personally raised them. And well, I hadn't realized there were gardening schools."

"So how did you learn your trade?"

"Being out in nature tends to make you aware of your surroundings."

"You're a wanderer?" one man asked. Joxter wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a bit of condescension in his voice.

"Not at the moment, but yes."

"That's fascinating, you must have seen so much of the world." the Mymble chimed in.

Joxter lit up, grateful for the conversation to steer back to something he knew about.

"Yes, I love it. I don't think I could ever truly give it up. I've been on boats and seen a Booble and met a king."

Even that impressed the group, and the first man then went on to share a story about sailing on a boat with his father. A woman spoke up about a passion for making ships in bottles.

Joxter gave a quiet sigh in relief as the conversation veered away from himself, sinking back into the comfortable cushions.

Slowly, people left and others took their place. After his seatmate made a quiet exit, Joxter waited a few minutes then said a quick goodbye of his own, not wanting to overstay. He hadn't gotten much farther than out of ear range from the group when he saw a very familiar face. Oh stars. But it was too late. The Mymble's Daughter started to walk towards him, a smile on her face.

"Joxter! You look lovely."

"Oh. Ah. Uh. Thank you." He flinched at his voice.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Joxter's eyes darted down at his outfit and he really didn't understand why the Mymble's Daughter hadn't commented on it yet.

"Is the outfit alright?"

"What?"

"Oh, come here," and she placed a hand on the small of his back and led them outside. Once they were on a bench, she eagerly turned towards him.

"Is it all going alright?"

Joxter was finally catching up on what was going on.

"It's been going well," he said haltingly, gauging her features to make sure what he was saying was alright. "I was just worried that you wouldn't approve. I mean, sneaking around, not showing up to work…"

"It's positively romantic! Right out of storybooks."

Yes, he supposed that would be how the Mymble's Daughter saw it. He relaxed a little bit more.

"I suppose. But ah, you're okay with, you know… me being here for your mom?"

Mym opened her mouth, smiling, but closed it and looked away. "Is it weird that I am completely okay with it?"

"Well, as long as you're sure. I would never want to make you or Little My or any of the children uncomfortable."

"I know. You'd back off in a second if I asked, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Joxter said with no hesitation "I just. I just don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Why would you disappoint anyone? We all love you!"

"Well, I know. But your mom doesn't know me and I'm just a tramp. I have no great motivations, I sleep half the day away in your orchards."

"Well, I'm sure mom would try and squeeze up there with you if that's what you wanted."

Joxter couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"I'm serious, she's an adventurous woman!"

"I believe you," he said, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Also, you're selling yourself short, you've got so many great qualities! Do you remember when you helped fish out all the children's toys from that mud pile?"

"Yes, they just kept throwing them in to watch them sink."

"Or when you showed me how to make flower crowns and how you're always chatting with the mailman, bringing fresh berries to Ms. Rachels, and you're so sweet to Little My even when she pours worms down your shirt."

"I maintain that she is a delight."

"And the fact that you actually mean that makes you just about the most wonderful person I know! Joxter, you're amazing. My mom or anyone else for that matter just needs to look at how nice you are to the people around you to see that you're a good person and more than just a stray wanderer."

Blown away seemed to be a bit of an understatement. His tail quivered and he was sure his eyes looked much too wide.

"Thank you," he managed to stammer.

The Mymble's Daughter suddenly flung her arms around him and he floundered for a second, quite overwhelmed. Carefully, he leaned into the hug. They stayed together for another handful of seconds until,

"It's getting late, I better change and get to work."

The Mymble's Daughter let go and pulled back. "Alright." She grinned. "How's it feel to be a secret agent?"

Joxter barked out a laugh.

"It's ridiculous and I cannot believe I let Little My talk me into it."

* * *

Joxter fiddled with the teapot and saucers once more, trying to get them arranged just so as Ms. Rachels had set up on the table she had done as the example. There, that looked alright.

Pleased with himself, he moved on to the next table and the next. It was a good thing they had saved putting out the tableware until the morning of, as the storm had grown during the night. Nestled in the branches of an apple tree, he had been saved from the worst of it, but the chairs on the exposed grounds hadn't been so lucky.

But they had been working all morning to get everything back in order and add the finishing touches, and Joxter did have to admit it looked quite charming and summery, all soft pastels and whites against cheerful green grass. At one point he slipped away to get dressed in his servant's outfit, then got right back to work placing silverware at the sides of each plate and helping to haul out the many platters of food onto the long tables near the vegetable garden.

At eleven, guests poured in and Joxter hovered about with his tray, as he had had no time to slip away.

People weaved around the bushes and carried teacups between tables. The Mymble flitted about and fussed over her guests.

Joxter was wiping down a recently cleared table when a pair approached him.

"Hello, Mym," Joxter said, straightening up. His eyes slid over her partner. Too-Ticky was wearing a striped shirt and a flower tucked within her straw-yellow hair. Ah. He smiled in understanding.

"This is Too-Ticky. She said you met the other night."

Joxter's smile grew and he and nodded. "Yes, we did. How lovely to see you again."

"You as well. Your flowers are growing beautifully."

"Thank you! You should see them in the spring!"

Too-Ticky glanced slyly at the Mymble's Daughter. "Maybe I will."

A blush bloomed across Mym's cheeks as she leaned into her date. "Maybe." 

"There's a lovely patch of cornflowers growing near the far side of the orchard fence if you two want to check it out."

After a quick glance at each other, the two quickly agreed, walking away arm in arm.

Joxter watched them go. He may have had roughly the same conversation with a handful of the Mymble's Daughter's dates, but he had a feeling that Too-Ticky might just still be here come spring. She seemed like someone that the Mymble's Daughter could depend on.

* * *

The Mymble enjoyed the sunlight and the pleasantries of the garden and she wondered idly why she didn't come out to experience it more often. It really was the perfect day for it. Not too hot, not too humid, and the air still had its fresh smell from the previous nights' rains.

The nights were fun, but the gardens offered so many places to slip away without the added pressure that a darkened bedroom would have led to inside the manor.

She found herself away from it all on a quiet bench with Mx. Lylle Milliner. They were charming and soft and had a way of saying the most wickedly funny sentences with a straight face that had her in stitches.

"And so I managed to get the man to accept my reentry. How was I supposed to know this was the final draft he had wanted? I sent him a poem about the dangers of rice pudding."

The two lapsed into a pleasant silence and the Mymble reached over to a bush and plucked a flower to idly twirl around.

"So how has this all been for you?" Lylle asked.

Mymble looked over to them and called up a smile that, with any luck, didn't seem too forced. "Oh, I've been faring well. The parties are a welcome change. Although I may have miscalculated when I made them explicitly about finding a partner. Don't get me wrong, the attention is nice, but it makes it a bit hard to really know someone when they're always on their best behavior, calculating their every move. I was talking to a woman yesterday. After everything I said, she'd agree and nod along, I swear she'd have dyed her dress polka-dotted if I had said I hated stripes."

Lylle huffed a laugh as they rested their head on a paw and turned to look at her.

"Now that's a bit much. But anyone who's interested always puts on their best face, I'm sure she was just trying to impress."

"Yes, I know. Maybe after this I'll throw another party. Just for fun and conversation. You can never have enough parties. And I'll make sure everyone brings along the little ones. Yes, that's what these parties are lacking. Children."

"Children certainly do add a bit of extra chaos wherever they go."

"Do you like kids?" Mymble asked innocently.

"I have nothing against them. I've written children's books before, but that's pretty much where my experience ends."

Mymble acquiesced to their answer and the conversation switched to other topics before long.

* * *

That evening was delightfully free, and the Mymble hummed a small tune as she pulled on her pajamas after a luxurious bath.

Dinner with her children was as chaotic as ever, and she laughed along and dodged food with practiced ease as she did at every meal. She, Mym, and two of the maids then shuffled the bunch into the large bathing room, and the Mymble made sure to take her time washing and drying all of the little ones and supervising the older ones. The youngest were already weaned, and soon they wouldn't need their mother to keep them upright in the tub. Oh, she got a bit sniffly there.

Luckily, an empty nest was still a while a way, a fact she kept in mind as the children trailed after her into the bedroom, yawning and bleary-eyed from a good dinner and a warm bath. She watched everyone get settled with a watchful eye and moved to the rocking chair with the large basket of books when the last little limbs were safely tucked beneath soft blankets.

The Mymble rifled through the bin and eventually pulled out the story of the field fairies and the cake. If it was one of the longest ones there, that was a happy coincidence.

She read aloud with passion, giving low and calm voices for the fairies and hearty, happy voices for the bakers. At the beginning, thirty pairs of eyes blinked at her, and as she gave the closing line, only a handful fought to remain open.

She quietly slipped the book back in its place and moved to visit the closest bed. She planted a kiss or ran a hand down each little head of hair, tucking in stray legs and rearranging stuffed animals as needed.

At the door, she turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, darlings. Sleep well," she whispered into the room as she stood in the doorway, hands held clasped at her heart.

The Mymble stood outside the door for a bit longer. After these next few weeks were over, she would have to spend some quality time with her children. And perhaps, if she was lucky, they all might even have some new company. With those pleasant thoughts in mind, she tiptoed down the hall and then to her own bedroom, entertaining herself with a nightcap and a new novel filled with adventure and romance until she was too tired to even turn the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
